<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦醒时分 by cross_bones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426047">梦醒时分</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones'>cross_bones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>电影《盗梦空间》设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦醒时分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>　　后视镜里，那辆黑色路虎就在两辆车之后紧跟着他们。迪尔姆德确认了子弹，将弹匣推回，手枪上膛，同时注意着那辆车的动向。前方是十字路口，车流减速，路虎超车换到左侧的车道，渐渐接近副驾一侧，迪尔姆德双手端起手枪，准备瞄准——车子猛然加速，迪尔姆德被惯性甩在了椅背上，他们飞一般地穿过亮着红灯的路口，后面传来刺耳的刹车声和车子相撞的巨响。 <br/>　　“当心一点！”迪尔姆德一只手摸索着寻找安全带，一边对驾驶席上的人吼道。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什握着方向盘，将油门踩到了底：“没办法当心，”他说，脸上狂热的神情不像是个正被追杀的目标，倒像个锦标赛上的赛车手，“放弃你这辆破车吧！” <br/>　　后备箱传来一声金属擦碰的脆响，迪尔姆德回头看去，又一辆路虎跟了上来。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什瞥了一眼后视镜，啧了一声：“我倒希望你们的部门也能每人配辆好车。” <br/>　　“趴低！” <br/>　　“我在开车，怎么趴低？！” <br/>　　迪尔姆德合身扑上去按下他的头，一手稳住方向盘。子弹穿过后挡风玻璃，将后视镜打得粉碎。迪尔姆德屏住呼吸，举枪瞄准，连开三枪解决了后面那辆车的司机，失控的路虎冲上人行道，一头扎进绿化带，碾过一排灌木后撞在一棵树上。迪尔姆德注意着车子两侧和后方，似乎没有其它的车在跟着他们。 <br/>　　“这到底是怎么回事？”迪尔姆德问，他们的车拐进一个车辆稀少的岔路。 <br/>　　前方又是一个十字路口，吉尔伽美什让车子减速，看向迪尔姆德。 <br/>　　“迪尔姆德，听着——” </em><br/>　　<br/>　　迪尔姆德让出租车在距离大门一百米处停下，付了车费，下车沿着白色外墙走到入口处，将ID卡贴在扫描仪上。站在岗亭旁的警卫注视着他，大门打开，迪尔姆德走了进去。 <br/>　　总部大楼中的气氛与往常无二，走廊中安安静静，偶尔有人匆忙经过，走进某个办公室里。迪尔姆德照常乘电梯上楼，来到特殊行动组的办公室。一进门首先看到的是办公室墙上贴着的一张世界地图和一块软木板，上面满是剪报、照片、通知和留言条。八张办公桌两两相对地排列着，桌面上除了电脑显示器还堆着笔筒、文件架、水杯之类的个人物品。房间中央立着一面大号的可移动写字白板，迪尔姆德的三位同事正围在白板旁边，一齐转头望着他。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德向他们走过去，注意到白板上用磁铁贴着几张尸体的照片。 <br/>　　“早上好，迪尔姆德，你还好吗？”阿尔托利亚问，她是组里唯一的女性，穿着一身中性的黑色西装，金色长发扎成一束。虽然身材娇小，但她可是那些犯罪分子除了伊斯坎达尔之外最不想惹到的人。 <br/>　　“我很好，不妨碍活动。”迪尔姆德回答，抬了抬左臂，上臂的伤口仍然有些隐隐作痛，衣袖底下还缠着绷带。他看着站在写字板旁的韦伯和坐在桌子上的伊斯坎达尔：“我听说吉尔伽美什的案子由我们的部门负责，究竟是怎么回事？” <br/>　　“抱歉，刚出院就要求你回来上班，就是为了这件事。”伊斯坎达尔说。他身材魁梧、肌肉发达，一头浓密的红发，留着络腮胡，比起特工组织里的一个长官，倒更像个职业的大力士。“情况紧急啊。我们知道是什么人想杀了吉尔伽美什，但这事儿实在有些复杂。一切得从梦境分享系统说起，技术方面的说明还是让韦伯来吧。” <br/>　　伊斯坎达尔对韦伯点了点头，韦伯负责技术支持，是组里年龄最小的成员，看起来像个学生。 <br/>　　“梦境分享系统最早是由军方研发出来，实现多人联机在梦境中进行虚拟现实的演习或训练，现在我们的培训也大多利用它进行。这个系统就是现在的便携式造梦机的雏形。”韦伯说，“但这项技术做这个用途有一个缺点，造梦机本身只能达到构造共享梦境、调节梦游剂和负责监测的作用，没有任何可以存储、记录的功能。梦本身是具有私密性的，在梦里只能看到自己的第一视角，个人的记忆也有可能产生偏差，无法对演习或训练录像，进行客观评估和分析。但两年前，吉尔伽美什的公司研发出一种技术，改变了这一情况。” <br/>　　“是那个游戏吗？”迪尔姆德问。 <br/>　　“是的，吉尔伽美什的一间游戏公司开发出了一个新的沉浸式游戏平台，就是基于造梦机原理的‘幻境’系统。简而言之，它是一种可以多人异地联网并储存第一视角影像的造梦机。政府委托他为我们的梦境分享系统进行了升级改造，使它可以实现多基地联网并储存演习的录像文件，甚至可以进行数据分析。” <br/>　　“但这样一来，也暴露出了一些问题。”伊斯坎达尔接过话。“10月20日，一个从训练营放假回家的新兵在家中自杀，在死前，他在各大社交媒体上传了遗书和视频，称他在训练营期间一直遭受针对新兵的暴力甚至性侵。一些老兵会利用造梦机霸凌新兵，在梦中感受到的痛苦是真的，但不会留下痕迹，甚至在法律上也很难被认定为故意伤害或精神虐待。后来他终于忍无可忍，向一位长官检举了那些老兵的所作所为，但因为没有证据，他反而受到了处分。这名士兵有些电脑方面的天赋，他黑进了梦境分享系统，发现霸凌新兵不过是冰山一角。因为对现状感到绝望，他在网络上留下了一部分证据，在家中割腕自杀。军方因此开始自检系统，并处分了那个男生检举过的几个人，但事情远远没完。他的一个朋友在他的遗物中发现了更多证据，在网络上公开质疑梦境分享系统的滥用，称有人在利用这些造梦机进行刑讯拷问，甚至植梦。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德难以置信地看着他。 <br/>　　“10月27日，就是吉尔伽美什遇袭前一天，他在家中上吊自杀，所有物证不翼而飞。”伊斯坎达尔对白板上的照片做了个手势。 <br/>　　“可吉尔伽美什为什么会成为目标？就算他做出了这个系统，交付之后，怎么使用它应该与他完全无关。” <br/>　　“昨天，上面要求我们监督检查梦境分享系统，虽然已经没有什么有用的资料留下了，”韦伯说，“但技术组的人发现系统中有一个隐蔽的后门，只要利用它就可以随意查看和下载数据。这是设计在程序中的，只有吉尔伽美什——编写这个程序的人才能办到。” <br/>　　“也就是说，他们应该在清理数据时就发现了这个后门，知道了吉尔伽美什的手中很可能握有大量对一些高层不利的证据，想要让他彻底闭嘴。可是他运气够好，他们动手时你刚好在场，吉尔伽美什只是断了两根肋骨。但眼下的问题是，我们的人在吉尔伽美什清醒之后询问过他，他坚称那个后门只是测试用的后门，不承认他手中有那些证据。” <br/>　　“既然如此，又怎么能肯定他确实有那些东西？” <br/>　　“是我追踪到的，”韦伯小声说，“数据会自动下载存储在他的私人服务器上，我……我闯进了他的数据库，里面有一个高级加密文件，如果强行破解就会自我销毁，这个文件应该就是证据。” <br/>　　“我也可以理解吉尔伽美什为什么拒绝配合，”伊斯坎达尔说，“现在不仅是性命遭到威胁，如果他选择将这些事曝光，很可能会因为安插后门而坐牢，他的游戏产业也可能遭受严重损失，用户会对这个产品失去信任。真是进退维谷啊。但上头要求我们查清这件事，我们必须拿到他手上的东西，也就是说，我们必须拿到那份文件的密码。”他看着迪尔姆德。 <br/>　　“我可以和他谈谈，但不保证能说服他。”迪尔姆德说。 <br/>　　“那我们就只能用其他方法了。”伊斯坎达尔瞥了一眼放在一张桌子上的一个有些旧的银色手提箱。 <br/>　　“他接受过潜意识的训练，想要盗梦没那么容易。”迪尔姆德说，抱起双臂，视线从造梦机移到伊斯坎达尔神情严肃的脸上，“如果我们能向他保证，只要他交出证据，并且有必要的话出庭作证，以此将功抵过，保护他的安全，也许他还有可能配合。” <br/>　　沉默片刻，伊斯坎达尔说：“我们的人向他保证过，但他拒绝了。他有他的考量，我也可以理解你的心情，但这件事拖不得，迪尔姆德，你能加入这次行动吗？” <br/>　　韦伯看看伊斯坎达尔，又看看迪尔姆德；阿尔托利亚一直一语未发。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德知道他的同事们为什么表现得这样不安，在他和吉尔伽美什一起遇袭那天，他们过去的资料大概就摆在伊斯坎达尔的桌子上了，毕竟干特工这一行是没有什么个人秘密可言的。迪尔姆德在大学时期和吉尔伽美什交往，毕业时分开，直到两年前吉尔伽美什回到英国才恢复联系。他们只是偶尔见上一面，一起吃顿饭，也上过几次床，但还算不上旧情复燃，迪尔姆德也并不想向他们解释。 <br/>　　“我加入。”迪尔姆德说。 <br/>　　伊斯坎达尔似乎松了口气。“那么，韦伯来说明一下行动计划吧。” <br/>　　<br/>　　开完会之后他们直奔医院。迪尔姆德昨天才从这里出院，因为吉尔伽美什一直被严密看守着，在医院期间迪尔姆德并没有见到他。此时两个特工正守在病房外面，他们显然认识伊斯坎达尔，没问什么就从门前让开。伊斯坎达尔对迪尔姆德点了点头，和韦伯、阿尔托利亚留在门外，迪尔姆德径直推门走了进去。 <br/>　　窗子上的百叶窗全部放下，病房中光线幽暗，安静得只有仪器发出的轻微声响。吉尔伽美什半躺在病床上，一侧鼻孔插着鼻氧管，似乎正在熟睡。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德走到床前，那儿有把椅子，但他没有坐下。他注意到吉尔伽美什放在被子上的左手打着点滴，套着血氧饱和度监测仪的传感器，中指上戴着一枚戒指。另一枚款式相同的戒指正作为吊坠挂在迪尔姆德的脖子上，是他的图腾。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛，转头望着他。虽然他的脸色很差，但精神似乎还不错。 <br/>　　“感觉怎么样？”迪尔姆德问。 <br/>　　“还好，没有那么疼，”吉尔伽美什回答，声音有些有气无力，“至少在他们停掉麻醉药之前。” <br/>　　“我想你知道我为什么在这里。” <br/>　　“恐怕不是来保护我的。”吉尔伽美什挑起一个嘲讽的笑容，“特殊行动组的‘Lancer’探员。” <br/>　　“把你手上的东西交给我们，我们会保证你的安全，”迪尔姆德说，顿了一下，“我会保证你的安全。” <br/>　　“这种过时的骑士精神，我倒是不讨厌。”吉尔伽美什说，“但我拒绝。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德并不意外。“我的上司认为你是顾虑到这件事曝光之后可能因为安插后门坐牢，或害怕自己的游戏公司遭受损失才拒绝合作，但我不这样想。”他说，“你永远不会在乎这样的事，吉尔伽美什，你拒绝合作的理由到底是什么？” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什移开视线，迪尔姆德注意到他的呼吸有些急促，立刻抬头看向血氧饱和度监测仪，仪器上的数字还在正常范围内，他松了口气。 <br/>　　“人类对自己的潜意识、对梦的认识还太少，”吉尔伽美什说，“你的父亲研究大脑这么多年，还是这样告诉我们，”他又看向迪尔姆德，“造梦机的发明最初只是为了研究人脑和梦，梦境共享系统的开发是为了更现实的需求，完全忽略了一点——我们对自己大脑的了解并不比我们对宇宙的了解更多。这样的系统一旦被滥用而引发的后果，你们真的想象过吗？” <br/>　　“你承认你知道了一些事情，对吗？”迪尔姆德问。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什意味深长地一笑。 <br/>　　“很多人认为在他人的头脑中植入想法是天方夜谭，但人的思维很容易被操纵。只要稍加暗示，证人就会相信自己看到了根本不存在的细节。人脑中的思维一刻不停地接受着外来的影响，其自身并不会察觉。梦境共享系统被发明出来可不止两年。” <br/>　　“你是说……” <br/>　　“事情的发展已经超出你的想象了，迪尔姆德。我会自己解决它，你最好不要插手。” <br/>　　沉默片刻，迪尔姆德说：“你不信任我。” <br/>　　那一瞬间，吉尔伽美什好像想要辩解什么，但最终没有开口。 <br/>　　“我相信你有能力解决这件事，我甚至无法想象你有多少手段，”迪尔姆德说，把手伸进衣袋中取出那颗胶囊，“但如果你真的有所准备，可以全身而退，现在就不会躺在医院里。我必须保护你，我已经被卷进来了，别无选择。” <br/>　　他捏住吉尔伽美什的下颌，后者瞪视着他，偏过头想摆脱他的手，迪尔姆德知道他接下来就要呵斥他竟敢对他使用这样的手段——如果他还有那个力气的话。迪尔姆德将胶囊咬在齿间，俯下身去吻他的嘴唇。这下他倒是没有反抗，或者他明白以他当前的状况，反抗也毫无用处。趁着他张嘴回吻，迪尔姆德用舌头把胶囊推进他的喉咙，他勉强把它咽了下去，呛咳了几声，似乎牵扯到了伤口，皱眉闭上眼睛，安静下来。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德在椅子上坐下，看着那些监测仪器，几分钟后，吉尔伽美什睡着了。迪尔姆德打开病房的门，韦伯提着造梦机走进来，后面跟着两只手各拿着一把折叠躺椅的伊斯坎达尔和阿尔托利亚。 <br/>　　韦伯把造梦机放在床边的椅子上，他们动作迅速地拉出静脉注射管，各自在躺椅上躺好，将针头扎进自己的手腕。韦伯帮吉尔伽美什连接上注射管，自己也在躺椅上躺下，准备就绪之后按下按钮。 <br/>　　<br/>　　“真是无聊。”有人在身边说。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德坐在一个礼堂般宽敞明亮的大厅里。他的脚下是锃亮的大理石拼贴地面，四壁贴着色调柔和的墙纸，挂着油画，装饰着闪亮的黄铜壁灯。大厅中央竖立着一块大号液晶屏，屏幕前方立着摆着话筒的讲台，一个穿着正装的中年男人站在讲台后面，正低头看着什么。几十把深色木椅在讲台前成排摆放，有一半坐着人，低低的交谈声充斥在这个空间里。迪尔姆德抬起头，高高的天花板上挂着两盏枝形水晶吊灯，将光线交替折射出的繁复线条和形状映在天花板上，如同万花筒中看到的影像般。迪尔姆德环顾四周，总觉得这幅景象有一种熟悉感，但又说不出为什么。 <br/>　　他的大腿上放着一本拍卖目录，摊开的那一页上是一幅画。画上是一颗人类的颅骨半埋在枯萎的草地中，凋零的野花也垂着头贴伏在一旁，一片衰败，但骷髅空洞的眼眶中飞出一群蓝色的蝴蝶，灰暗的基调与蝴蝶色彩明艳的翅膀形成鲜明的对比，整幅画面有一种诡异阴郁的美感。 <br/>　　他转过头，吉尔伽美什坐在他的左边，似乎正不动声色地观察着他。 <br/>　　“这里没有你想要的东西吗？”迪尔姆德问。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什向他倾过身，一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，看着他腿上的目录。这样的梦太真实了，他能感到压在肩上的重量，他身上古龙水的香味飘进他的鼻腔，是直到他们上次见面时他还在用的牌子。迪尔姆德看到一本卷起来的拍卖目录握在他的手中。 <br/>　　“这幅画还算不错。”吉尔伽美什说。 <br/>　　“接下来请看第10号拍品，女士们先生们，”讲台后的男人说，他身后的屏幕上显示出那幅骷髅与蝴蝶的画作，画面切换着各处细节。“它出自意大利一位佚名画家之手，标题是《anima》，意大利语的‘灵魂’。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德看到伊斯坎达尔穿过一排椅子，在一个空位上坐下。在他附近，阿尔托利亚和韦伯也混在人群中。 <br/>　　“这幅画可能有近百年的历史，”拍卖师继续介绍，“它能保存完好非常难得。如你们所见，这幅画作上的蝴蝶是用真正的蝴蝶翅膀拼贴而成，因此才能还原这种绚丽的金属光泽。顺便说一句，作为材料的是哈布纳蓝闪蝶，蓝闪蝶这个名称来自于希腊语中爱与美的女神阿芙洛狄忒的称号，意为‘美丽、美观’。这种以真蝴蝶拼贴的画作在欧洲相当稀少，而这幅无疑是其中的杰作。感谢匿名拥有者对我们的信任，女士们先生们，我真诚地推出第10号拍品，更详细的细节及介绍就在手册中。我们以委托的一万英镑起拍。” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什跷起腿，左臂搭上迪尔姆德的椅背，像个不羁的国王坐在他的王座上。“佚名画家的作品，”他说，“竟然也能以这个价格起拍。”他看向迪尔姆德，迪尔姆德也看着他，那双红色的眼睛总是让他联想到稀缺的宝石，它们也正像有着许多切面的宝石那样通透又锐利。迪尔姆德总算知道这种熟悉感从何而来，大学时，他们在他的养父安格斯的一场演讲上相识，那个大厅中深色的木头讲台和椅子就像这里的讲台和椅子，头顶的水晶吊灯则是他们第一次一起参加晚会的宴会厅中的吊灯，连投射在天花板上的光影都是如此相似。 <br/>　　“五万英镑，”拍卖师高声说，“这位女士出价五万镑，还有人出价吗？” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什举起手。 <br/>　　“这位先生出价五万五千英镑，”拍卖师说，话音未落，伊斯坎达尔也举了手，“六万英镑。” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什又举起手。 <br/>　　“六万五千英镑！” <br/>　　伊斯坎达尔也再次叫价，然后回过头来对他们一笑。尽管迪尔姆德知道他的上司这样的笑容是在表达友好，但在吉尔伽美什看来这一定无异于挑衅了。 <br/>　　两个人开始相争不下，价格达到十万时，吉尔伽美什不耐烦起来，开始以十万英镑为单位加价。虽然是在梦里，但迪尔姆德还是低声提醒他：“这幅画有这么高的价值吗？” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什向他偏过头：“蝴蝶虽然是美丽的生物，但因为其由毛虫结茧而成的特点和聚集在尸体、腐物上吸取盐分的习性，在一些文化中会与‘灵魂’或‘死亡’联系在一起。值得一提的是，在古罗马神话中，爱神丘比特的妻子是蝴蝶仙子，名叫普赛克，这个名字正有‘灵魂’的意思。因为丘比特的母亲维纳斯的迫害，她才会与丘比特结为夫妻，并被朱庇特赐予神格。而维纳斯正对应古希腊神话中的阿芙洛狄忒，这样看来，这幅画不是很有趣吗？”他一边说一边举起手，像打个招呼那么随意。 <br/>　　“这位先生出价一百万英镑，”拍卖师说，询问地看向伊斯坎达尔，后者摊了摊手。“还有高出一百万英镑的吗？女士们先生们，一百万镑！”他停顿了一下，“如果没有更高的出价，这幅画将归这位先生所有，一百万一次，一百万两次，一百万三次！成交！” <br/>　　拍卖槌落下，大厅里响起一片惊叹声。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什在拍卖确认书上签字时，伊斯坎达尔走了过来。 <br/>　　“刚才真是精彩，”伊斯坎达尔用他那浑厚的大嗓门说，“我原以为不会有人这么有眼光呢，真是甘拜下风啊。”他向吉尔伽美什伸出手，“我是亚历山大。” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什扔下笔，漫不经心地和他握了握手：“吉尔伽美什。” <br/>　　伊斯坎达尔转向迪尔姆德，迪尔姆德作出第一次与他见面的样子，也伸出手和他握了握：“迪尔姆德。” <br/>　　“我们已经收到了您的汇款，”一个拿着平板电脑的工作人员说，“您希望现在就把拍品提走吗，先生？” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什点了点头。另一个工作人员双手捧着那幅画走过来，画本身大约有40cm*60cm大，为了保护那些蝴蝶，深色的实木画框上镶嵌着玻璃。伊斯坎达尔弯腰仔细看了看它。 <br/>　　“如果你现在出更高的价格的话，把它让给你也不是不可以。”吉尔伽美什说。 <br/>　　“不必了，”伊斯坎达尔爽朗地笑了两声，“虽然它很特别，但作者不明，我对投资的选择还是有些保守的。不过我不介意多认识一个朋友，等一下一起吃午餐如何？在那之前你最好把这幅画放进保险库，这里的套房应该都是有保险库的，至少我的套房就有。” <br/>　　“当然。”吉尔伽美什回答。 <br/>　　“不介意我去参观一下吧？听说这两天的拍卖会你竞拍了不少好东西。” <br/>　　“我倒是不介意让你开开眼界。”吉尔伽美什说，率先向大门走去，伊斯坎达尔对他傲慢的态度毫不在意，心情很好地跟了上去，迪尔姆德不禁觉得他们两个在现实中说不定也会合得来。 <br/>　　离开大厅时，迪尔姆德看到阿尔托利亚和韦伯离开座位，远远地跟在后面。 <br/>　　他们乘电梯到20层，吉尔伽美什来到一间套房门前，用房卡开了门，迪尔姆德、捧着画的工作人员和伊斯坎达尔跟在他后面鱼贯而入。 <br/>　　套房的客厅装潢奢华考究，窗外是一座虚构的城市的景色。吉尔伽美什拉开墙上一扇会让人认为是立体墙面装饰的推拉门，露出后面保险库的厚重大门。迪尔姆德站在吉尔伽美什的左后方，正好在能看到数字键盘的位置。只要能看到他输入的密码，他们就成功了。 <br/>　　阿尔托利亚和韦伯在电梯中，看着上方楼层的数字一个一个亮起熄灭。 <br/>　　“我觉得有点儿不对劲，”韦伯说，他手里提着一只银色的手提箱，“你注意到那个大厅了吗？” <br/>　　“是的，”阿尔托利亚头也不回地说，“但目前还算顺利，我们只能按照计划进行。” <br/>　　到达20楼，电梯门滑开，阿尔托利亚小心地探头向外望去，确认迪尔姆德一行人已经进入房间之后，对韦伯做了个手势，韦伯跟在她身后走出电梯。 <br/>　　他们来到吉尔伽美什的套房的隔壁，阿尔托利亚刚拿出房卡，走廊中传来电梯“叮”的响声，几个穿着西装的男人走了出来，看到房门前的阿尔托利亚和韦伯，几个人从怀里掏出手枪。 <br/>　　阿尔托利亚啧了一声：“果然啊。快进房间！” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什激活保险库大门边的液晶面板。伊斯坎达尔站在酒柜前，背对着他们，似乎正在欣赏里面的收藏，实际上正从玻璃的反光注意着这边的动静。迪尔姆德屏息看着吉尔伽美什的手伸向键盘—— <br/>　　门外突然传来一阵枪声，客厅里的几个人同时看向房门，韦伯怀中抱着手提箱撞进门来，一颗子弹擦过他身边打在门上迸出火星。阿尔托利亚断后，一脚踏进门，倚在门框上举枪向外射击，解决掉最后两个人，转了个身进门靠在墙上，韦伯关上房门。 <br/>　　“他们发现了。”阿尔托利亚说。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什警觉地看向伊斯坎达尔。他们原本计划在不惊动潜意识映射的前提下由迪尔姆德偷偷记住吉尔伽美什输入的密码，然后向在隔壁套房窃听的阿尔托利亚和韦伯发出信号，他们会引爆楼下房间天花板上的炸药，几个人一起坠落醒来。但在此刻这种情形下，让吉尔伽美什主动打开保险库已经没有可能，伊斯坎达尔当机立断，从怀里掏出手枪，干脆地一枪击毙一直捧着画站在房间中央的映射。那男人瘫倒在地，画框砸在地上，玻璃摔出蛛网般的裂痕。 <br/>　　“既然如此，就只好换个方法，”伊斯坎达尔说，手枪对准吉尔伽美什，之前的友善荡然无存，还真有些像个心思缜密的罪犯。“打开保险库，先生。” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什泰然自若地站在原地，脸上的神情不像他是受到生命威胁的那个人，倒像是个正在观看一场滑稽剧的观众。 <br/>　　“我不想一再重复，”伊斯坎达尔说，“说出保险库的密码。”他的枪口离开吉尔伽美什，指向迪尔姆德。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德配合地慢慢举起双手。 <br/>　　“你认为这样就能威胁我？”吉尔伽美什说，看着迪尔姆德，然后才转向伊斯坎达尔，“就算你开枪，他也只是会从梦中醒来而已。” <br/>　　客厅中寂静一片，仿佛突然陷入真空。伊斯坎达尔不动声色，目光瞥向迪尔姆德。迪尔姆德迅速无声地伸手到怀中掏出手枪，紧握枪托砸向吉尔伽美什的后脑，吉尔伽美什应声倒地。 <br/>　　伊斯坎达尔放下手枪，长出一口气。“抱歉，”他对迪尔姆德说。“他是怎么发现的？真是难对付。” <br/>　　“这个梦果然还是设计得太直接了，”韦伯走过来在吉尔伽美什身旁跪下，打开手提箱，拉出注射管，“保险库本身就代表秘密，一旦我们接近它，就会引来映射。我们赶快进入下一层吧，这个保险库的键盘是全数字的，也就是说密码只由数字组成，下一层的迷宫每一个区域都有十扇门，门上有0到9的数字，在潜意识里，他会按照密码顺序开门，你一定要记住密码。”他看着迪尔姆德，“我和阿尔托利亚会在迷宫外面接应。” <br/>　　伊斯坎达尔留在这一层，迪尔姆德、韦伯和阿尔托利亚在吉尔伽美什身旁就地躺下，将静脉注射管扎进手腕，伊斯坎达尔按下造梦机的按钮。 <br/>　　<br/>　　迪尔姆德站在一间阶梯教室的讲台上。整间教室呈圆形，那些深色的长桌和椅子也呈弧形排列在教室中央的阶梯上，如同被护城河围绕的城市。与那些桌椅颜色相同的房门在雪白的墙壁上以同样的间隔排列，每扇门上都有一个黄铜牌子，上面刻着数字。 <br/>　　“课上完了吗？” <br/>　　迪尔姆德向说话声传来的方向望去，吉尔伽美什坐在阶梯最高一排，一本精装的厚书在他手中翻动。最后硬皮封底落下，啪地一响，甚至激起了回声。迪尔姆德向上望去，他们头顶上方绘有精美图案的高高穹顶分明是梵蒂冈大殿的大拱顶，苍白的天光从那些窗口照射进来，韦伯设计的迷宫像一个没有屋顶的玩具屋般被放在教堂的中央。韦伯认为梦境越现实，吉尔伽美什就越容易发现破绽，这层梦境的迷宫本该像个RPG游戏一样，而现在他们的计划已经完全偏离原轨。 <br/>　　这场景让迪尔姆德想起吉尔伽美什有一段时间曾热衷于来他养父的课堂旁听。无法判断梦境的改变是吉尔伽美什有意为之还是只是潜意识的投射，迪尔姆德也只能把戏继续演下去。 <br/>　　“是的，”他说，平静得像大学的课后，但他几乎可以听到自己的心跳声在这空间中回响。“我要回去了。” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什起身，一级一级地从阶梯上走下来，像个君临的王者。他向左一转，站在一扇门前，迪尔姆德也走了过去，看向门上的数字——11。 <br/>　　这根本不对，然而还不等迪尔姆德做出反应，吉尔伽美什已经握住门把手，打开了门。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德只好跟着他走进去。一踏进门，他们就已经不再身处于教堂里的玩具屋中，明亮的阳光从前方的落地窗洒落进来，白色的双人床、抽屉柜、步入式衣橱的门和与这些家具搭配的、色调柔和的装潢，这只是一间普通的卧室。迪尔姆德踩到了什么，低头看去，是条随意扔在地上的牛仔裤，浅色的真毛地毯上散落着衣物，一路到床边，床上的被子和枕头也一片凌乱。迪尔姆德永远也不会忘记这里，这是吉尔伽美什位于牛津的公寓。在他们开始交往之后，他的大部分时间都在这里度过。他们一起在起居室里读书、打游戏，窝在沙发上看书或看电影，叫外卖或偶尔在厨房自己做饭。当然，他们的第一次也是在这里，迪尔姆德甚至很肯定眼前的场景就是第二天早上，他认出了地上的衣服。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什站在落地窗前，这幢老房子有宽阔的砖砌阳台，阳台地面石板的缝隙中都钻出了杂草，但正因为如此迪尔姆德才会这么喜欢它。从这里可以眺望面积很大的后院，远处稀稀落落地种着苹果树和银杏树，近处的草坪上有一个石头鸟浴盆，里面的水反射着清晨的阳光。 <br/>　　床头上方的墙壁上挂着三个画框，迪尔姆德记得那本应是三幅装饰画，但现在几幅画都替换成了照片。第一张是一辆白色的房车，他们曾在一个暑假把它从伦敦开到了多佛，还挑了一个可以远望白崖的地方过夜。他们在夜幕刚刚降临时并排躺在房车外的帐篷里，天空、大海和白色的峭壁都笼罩着一层幽静的淡蓝色。第二张照片是几个海螺放在沙滩上，在另一个暑假，迪尔姆德拉上吉尔伽美什参加了一个环保志愿者活动，有两周的时间他们都在沿着海岸线捡垃圾，解救被渔网、塑料和各种废品困住的动物。吉尔伽美什虽然抱怨连连，但还是出借了他的游艇，还找来了他的潜水教练教他们浮潜。他们两个曾在练习时在水下偷偷接吻，教练迟迟不见他们上来，被吓得半死。迪尔姆德把在捡垃圾时找到的还算完好的几个海螺作为纪念品带回来，现在他还记得它们放在老家的哪个抽屉里。第三张照片是那两枚款式相同的戒指，那是在他们交往不久时吉尔伽美什定做的，纯金打造，内侧分别刻着他们两个人的名字。那时他们是那么年轻，毫无顾忌地宣示着自己心有所属，将对方的名字佩戴在身上。分手时他们将戒指交换，迪尔姆德在自己的名字后面刻上他们相遇时的日期，将它当成挂坠穿在项链上，作为自己的图腾。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什打开窗子，走到阳台上。戒指仍然在他手指上反射着阳光，时隔多年再见时，迪尔姆德没有问他为什么还戴着它，他想也许那就像他时常佩戴的其他金饰一样，只是习惯罢了。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德向他走去，这一切都太明显了，他篡改了韦伯的梦，可以说任务已经失败，一切都变得无法控制，但迪尔姆德仍然有机会逼问出密码。 <br/>　　“如果你只是想找机会向我表白，大可不必搞这些花样。”迪尔姆德说，跨出落地窗，却发现自己走上的不是公寓的阳台，而是一个有着游泳池的宽广平台。蓝色的泳池边有一排白色躺椅，天空同样湛蓝，远处是与天相接的大海的景色，风带来海水的气息和若有似无的涛声。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德回过头，身后的落地窗变成了玻璃拉门，拉门里面是酒店的套房。他认得这间酒店，这里是阿马尔菲，他们毕业旅行的终点站。他们走完了罗马和梵蒂冈，然后来到这座海边小城，在最后这些时间里，他们只是在海边游玩，逛集市和小店，在泳池里、在客厅或卧室里做爱。毕业后吉尔伽美什会到美国去，迪尔姆德则留在英国，吉尔伽美什还是同意了分手，为了留给彼此更大的空间，他们最终达成了共识。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德一把扯住吉尔伽美什的衣领：“你到底想干什么？” <br/>　　身后传来几声闷住的枪响，迪尔姆德这才想起阿尔托利亚和韦伯也在这一层。他走进房间，门外安静了几秒钟，接着阿尔托利亚一脚踢开了房门，顺势将韦伯推了进来。门外枪声四起，迪尔姆德从怀里拔出手枪，侧身闪了出去，迅速将手枪从右手换到左手，握紧枪横向挥出手臂，正击中一个跑过来的男人的喉咙，同时开枪解决冲到眼前的另一个人，接着屈起手肘狠狠砸向捂着脖子弯下腰的男人的后背，把他打倒在地。他右手捡起映射掉在地上的手枪，起身双手射击，扫清从楼梯跑上来的几个人，当他走到电梯前时，一个藏在半开的电梯门后的男人突然举起枪来，要防卫已经来不及，但那男人却对准了在身旁掩护他的阿尔托利亚。迪尔姆德扔下左手中的枪，抓住那只伸出电梯的胳膊用力撞上电梯门，几乎能听到骨裂的声音，男人大声惨叫，迪尔姆德放低右手从左臂下方开枪，一枪让他闭上了嘴。 <br/>　　“当心！”韦伯喊道，向走廊中扔出一个东西，迪尔姆德抓住阿尔托利亚退回房间，关上房门。 <br/>　　门外传来一声爆炸的轰鸣，迪尔姆德拖过一张沉重的沙发椅抵在门把手下面。外面安静下来，客厅里只剩下他们喘着粗气的声音，虽然争取到了一点时间，但映射只会越来越多。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德看着他的两个同事。“你看到了吗？”他问阿尔托利亚，“那个映射距离我更近，为什么不攻击我？” <br/>　　韦伯反应很快地看向阿尔托利亚，又避开了迪尔姆德的视线，没有说话。 <br/>　　“对不起，迪尔姆德，”阿尔托利亚沉重地开口，“我们骗了你。吉尔伽美什不是目标，你才是。” <br/>　　一时间，迪尔姆德没有理解这句话的意义，他看向吉尔伽美什，他依然站在原地，像个局外人似地注视着他们。 <br/>　　“我不明白，”迪尔姆德茫然地问，“这个任务是虚构的吗？你们要从我这里得到什么？” <br/>　　“任务是真的，我们要那个文件的密码。” <br/>　　“可我什么都不知道。”迪尔姆德说，“他才是知道密码的那个人，不是吗？” <br/>　　阿尔托利亚欲言又止，最后终于说：“吉尔伽美什死了，迪尔姆德。” <br/>　　但吉尔伽美什就站在泳池边，迪尔姆德只要几步就能走到他的面前，可他却突然觉得他们之间的距离这么遥远。 <br/>　　“他只是你潜意识的映射。” <br/>　　“但是我们刚才还见过他，”迪尔姆德说，“在医院里，进入梦境之前。” <br/>　　“那也是在梦里，病床上的是兰斯洛特。” <br/>　　是啊，兰斯洛特，特殊行动组的Berserker，一个优秀的“伪装者”，他怎么没想到呢。 <br/>　　<br/>　　失控的路虎冲上人行道，一头扎进绿化带，碾过一排灌木后撞在一棵树上。迪尔姆德注意着车子两侧和后方，似乎没有其它的车在跟着他们。 <br/>　　“这到底是怎么回事？”迪尔姆德问，他们的车拐进一个车辆稀少的岔路。 <br/>　　前方又是一个十字路口，吉尔伽美什让车子减速，看向迪尔姆德。 <br/>　　“迪尔姆德，听着——” <br/>　　迪尔姆德转向他，同时发现对面车道上又是一辆路虎直向着他们飞速冲来：“当心！” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什咬紧牙关，猛地向左打方向盘。 <br/>　　<br/>　　迪尔姆德完全清醒过来已经是几个小时之后，在医院的急诊室里。他身上最严重的伤是左臂上被玻璃开的一道口子，头也一阵阵地闷痛。他昏昏沉沉地爬起来，观察室里灯光惨白，窗外已是漆黑一片。他走出观察室，兰斯洛特站在门外的走廊中，看到他立刻迎了过来。 <br/>　　“到底是怎么回事？”迪尔姆德问，既然守在这里的是他的同事而不是警察，事情必定不简单，“吉尔伽美什呢？” <br/>　　“听我说，迪尔姆德，”兰斯洛特说，神色凝重，语气里还有一点儿安慰的意味，迪尔姆德立刻警觉起来。 <br/>　　“手术刚刚结束，他伤得很重，右边的肋骨几乎全断了，还有几根插进了肺里。还有脑外伤，他的——”他顿了一下，“他还在昏迷，医生说他可能挺不过去。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德看着他，他能听懂他说出的每一个词，却怎么也理解不了它们组成的句子。 <br/>　　“他在哪儿？” <br/>　　“在ICU——” <br/>　　迪尔姆德转身就走，兰斯洛特一个箭步拦在他身前。 <br/>　　“我们已经通知了他的家人，你现在什么也做不了，而且我们还不能肯定袭击究竟是针对你还是针对他，我现在就送你回家，或者回总部去，伊斯坎达尔会守在这里，你不必担心。” <br/>　　“我总得去看他一眼，”迪尔姆德说，不知不觉提高了声音，不安和恐惧像是随着心脏的跳动在他的胸腔里回响，越放越大，“我还好好站在这里，他怎么会伤得那么严重？袭击我们的究竟是什么人，特殊行动组的人会在这里？” <br/>　　兰斯洛特似乎在内心挣扎了一番，最后说道：“他当时故意向左打方向盘，是吗？” <br/>　　迪尔姆德不明白他为什么问这个问题，也不在乎，他甚至记不太清当时的情况。 <br/>　　“他这么做是为了保护你，他们救出你们时，你没有系安全带，而他系着，可能是考虑到这一点，他才故意让驾驶席这一侧去承受撞击。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德看着他，仿佛完全丧失了语言的能力。 <br/>　　“他们无能为力了，迪尔姆德，别让他白白经受这一切。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德向前跨进一步，兰斯洛特明明比他要高，却在他身上逼迫而来的绝望气势下后退了。 <br/>　　“你说伊斯坎达尔也在这里，你们是开组里的厢型车来的？” <br/>　　“是的。” <br/>　　“把钥匙给我。” <br/>　　“迪尔姆德——” <br/>　　迪尔姆德一把揪住他的衣襟，一个转身用力将他抵在墙上，不管是这双金色的眼睛还是从齿缝间挤出的声音，都像一头走投无路的困兽：“把钥匙给我！” <br/>　　兰斯洛特安抚地举起左手，右手伸进裤袋，拿出钥匙。迪尔姆德抓过它，快步离开急诊室，跑向停车场，找到了那辆灰色厢型车。他们的车上一直放着一台备用造梦机。 <br/>　　他拎着手提箱回到医院，问清楚了ICU的位置，却被护士拦在吉尔伽美什的病房外。当迪尔姆德试图与她争论时，一个穿着隔离衣的金发女性正巧从隔壁走过来，问道：“迪尔姆德？你是迪尔姆德·奥迪纳？” <br/>　　迪尔姆德曾在照片上见过她，吉尔伽美什继承了她的发色和眼睛的颜色，即使在这样的地方、这种情形下，她也依然保持着优雅和冷静。 <br/>　　“宁孙女士，”迪尔姆德央求她，“请让我见他，他有话要对我说，我想知道他想要对我说什么。” <br/>　　宁孙看着他手中的手提箱，她当然知道那是什么，但她同意了。迪尔姆德换上隔离衣，和她一起进了病房。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什躺在床上，身上插满管子，缠在头上的绷带完全遮住了他的金发， 或者他们已经将他的头发全剃掉了。迪尔姆德几乎认不出他，病房中只有机器柔和规律的响声，宁孙走到床前，小心地隔着一点距离弯腰看着他，她似乎一下子被压垮了。 <br/>　　“快。”她低声说。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德在床边打开造梦机，扯出静脉注射管扎在吉尔伽美什的手腕上，将另一根扎进自己的静脉，按下按钮。 <br/>　　<br/>　　“吉尔伽美什去世时，他们紧急停止了造梦机，”阿尔托利亚说，她还记得自己刚刚赶到那里时，看到两个人把迪尔姆德拖出病房，宁孙伏在儿子的枕边。“你进入梦境大概只有一分钟时间，昏睡了两天才醒过来，把车祸和之后的一切都忘了。但他一定告诉了你密码，我们只能通过盗梦利用你的潜意识找到密码，你的处境很危险，我们不得不这样做，非常抱歉，迪尔姆德。” <br/>　　“可我什么也想不起来。”迪尔姆德说，他只能回忆起自己在病房中进入梦境，即使再努力回想，也仿佛站在无底深渊旁边，前方的黑暗空洞地告诉他到此为止，不要向前。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什绕过泳池，站在平台的栏杆旁边，下面就是风景秀丽的悬崖，波涛不停撞在岩壁上，粉身碎骨，浪花就像喷溅而出的苍白血液。迪尔姆德一步步走到他的面前，他脸上的笑意一如往常，好像一切尽在掌握，但迪尔姆德明白，他不过是一个往昔的幻影。 <br/>　　“告诉我密码。”他对他的潜意识说。 <br/>　　“你不知道的，我同样不知道，”幻影回答，指尖点在迪尔姆德的胸口，他感到那枚戒指压在胸口的皮肤上。“但你知道到哪里来找我。” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什在他面前张开双臂，向后仰倒，身体翻过栏杆，坠落下去。 <br/>　　即使明白这只是一场梦，即使明白哪怕拯救了眼前的人一切也是徒劳，迪尔姆德还是无法自控地伸出手去拉他，但晚了一步。 <br/>　　房门外面传来撞击的闷响，韦伯和阿尔托利亚看向房门，转身跑向迪尔姆德。 <br/>　　“我们也可以从这里跳下去，靠坠落回到上一层，再按照计划炸掉房间的地板，一起坠落回第一层。”韦伯说，接着就看到迪尔姆德从栏杆边转过身，抬起胳膊，将手中的枪抵在太阳穴上。 <br/>　　“别这么做，迪尔姆德！”韦伯惊慌喊道，“我们太深入了，如果你死在这里，不会醒来，会落进迷失域的！” <br/>　　阿尔托利亚立刻向他举起枪，大概是打算瞄准他的胳膊，让他失去行动能力吧——迪尔姆德对她一笑。 <br/>　　他们在向他呼喊，但迪尔姆德的耳边只有浪涛的声音和海风的啸叫。 <br/>　　他扣动扳机。 <br/>　　<br/>　　迪尔姆德在浅滩上醒来，海浪一波接一波涌来，冲刷着他。他挣扎着站起身，眼前的沙滩与一片茂密的树林相接，在树林后方，几幢高楼大厦和奇形怪状的建筑物高耸入云。他向远处的海滩望去，许多度假小屋建在蓝色清透的水面之上，茂盛的热带植物生机勃勃，沿着海岸线向远处延伸，一个突出的海角上矗立着一座灯塔。 <br/>　　他终于想起来了，因为严重的颅脑外伤，吉尔伽美什陷入重度昏迷，迪尔姆德刚进入梦境就被拖进了迷失域中。他们一点一滴地建起了这一切，用想象栽种下从未见过的植物，绵延成丛林，开辟出城市的雏形，让高楼拔地而起，精雕细琢出现实中无法想象的教堂和图书馆，在只属于他们的、空无一人的市集上挂上彩灯。晚上他们吹着海风躺在度假小屋中，只要他们愿意，这里就有漫天星光和绚丽的极光，有雨、有雪，有从海上飘来的晶莹剔透的冰山。他们像两个无忧无虑的神创造着一切，又像两个过着平常日子的普通人，劳作、休息、接吻、做爱、吵架。他们在这里生活了那么久，久到迪尔姆德没有了日期的概念，久到他简直想就此忘记现实，直到无限的一分钟戛然而止。 <br/>　　吉尔伽美什踩着浪花向他走来，像故人走出回忆的画作。但如果这只是潜意识的映射，也太过生动鲜活，不管是被海风拂起的金色发丝，还是那双惯于蔑视他人、洞察一切的红色眼眸，或是这天生王者一般的姿态，即使迪尔姆德再怎样去叙述和描绘，也不会比现在呈现在眼前的更真实。 <br/>　　“好好告别吧，”他说，“不要沉溺在这里，回到真正的生活中去。” <br/>　　只是听到他熟悉的嗓音，迪尔姆德就几乎流下泪来。他终于明白，他将只活在这里，外面的现实中，眼前这个人已经不复存在。 <br/>　　“我明明想和你永远在一起的，”迪尔姆德说，“还真是你的风格。” <br/>　　吉尔伽美什上前一步，贴近了他，吻上他的嘴唇。熟悉的触感、温度和气息最后一次包围住他，迪尔姆德闭上眼睛，感到吉尔伽美什伸手到他的怀中拿走了手枪。枪口抵在他的太阳穴上，就像此刻滑下脸庞的泪水一样冰冷。 <br/>　　<br/>　　车子在墓园门前停下，迪尔姆德一手握住放在大腿上的花束，一手去开副驾的车门。 <br/>　　“等一下，迪尔姆德。” <br/>　　驾驶席上的兰斯洛特说，迪尔姆德看向他，他从胸前的内袋中拿出一个透明的证物袋递过来，里面是一枚金色的戒指。 <br/>　　“这是宁孙女士给你的。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德接过它。“谢谢。” <br/>　　“对不起。”兰斯洛特看着他的眼睛说。 <br/>　　“你不必说对不起，”迪尔姆德说，“伊斯坎达尔已经向我道过歉了。” <br/>　　“不，我说对不起是因为在梦里，在医院里，我假扮了他，”兰斯洛特说，“那一切都不是真的，他信任你，他原本打算把一切都告诉你。” <br/>　　是的，当事情开始失控时，吉尔伽美什并没有想要向他隐瞒，那些文件不是韦伯闯入吉尔伽美什的私人服务器才找到的，在遇袭的第二天，那张存储卡就装在一个信封里，出现在办公室中他的桌子上。当韦伯发现它是什么时，吉尔伽美什已经去世，迪尔姆德还在昏迷，伊斯坎达尔顶住压力，瞒住上级，决定将一切调查清楚。 <br/>　　“你表现得很像他，”迪尔姆德说，“那的确是他可能会说的话。” <br/>　　兰斯洛特犹豫片刻，还是说了出来：“我看了很多他的演讲和采访。我不想让你留下任何不好的回忆。” <br/>　　“我没放在心上，兰斯洛特。”迪尔姆德说，“你不必感到歉疚。关于他我没有不好的回忆。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德下了车，独自走进午后寂静的墓园。阳光这么充沛，在茂密的叶片中间闪烁，微风拂过树枝，沙沙作响，草地和石板小径上树影摇曳。迪尔姆德回头看去，墓园的石头拱门上刻着一行字： <br/>　　<em>躯壳终将朽烂，灵魂得以升华 </em><br/>　　迪尔姆德来到最新的那排坟墓前，最后一块浅色的大理石墓碑上用金色的字简单地刻着他的名字和两个日期。他蹲下身，把花束放在墓碑前的草地上，红黄两色的玫瑰陪伴在一束已经有些凋零的白色玫瑰旁边。他觉得红色和黄色和他更相配，是属于他们的颜色。 <br/>　　他站直身体，从证物袋中取出那枚戒指。 <br/>　　戒指的内侧刻着吉尔伽美什的名字，曾经它才是戴在迪尔姆德手上的那一枚。而很久以前属于吉尔伽美什的那枚戒指正挂在迪尔姆德胸前，他的名字后面刻着2011.10.29这个日期，是他们相遇的日子，是吉尔伽美什没来得及说出口的密码，加上十年的时间便是墓碑上的日期。整整十年，那时他们太年轻了，在眼前的是广阔无边的未来，迪尔姆德相信他们会有足够的时间重来一次。 <br/>　　他把它握进掌心，用另一只手的指尖碰触嘴唇，放在他的名字上。这块石头这么冰冷坚硬，让他想起那个最后的、梦中的吻，他的内里好像突然被抽空了，世间的一切变得毫无意义，这种虚无又如此痛彻心扉，他无法自控地在墓碑前弯下腰，手指挖进他的名字刻下的凹痕，墓园中的寂静吞噬了他的嘶吼声，他宁愿就此死去，也不想这样领悟到世事无常、人生苦短的真理。 <br/>　　“有一种学说认为，灵魂即为意识，存在于大脑的神经细胞中。”几天前，他的养父在电话中对他说，“理论上说神经细胞死亡就等于灵魂的消灭，但我们至今也不了解分享梦境时，尤其是分享最原始的潜意识时，两个人的大脑是如何进行交流的。我们对大脑、对意识、对灵魂的认识还太少。你说你们在那里生活了很久，直到他死去的那一刻，说不定，他的确有一部分留在了那里，就在你的脑海里，你的神经细胞中。不只是一个映射，而是真正的一部分灵魂。” <br/>　　迪尔姆德抬起头来，挂在睫毛上的泪水像在他的面前蒙上了一层纱。它们涌出时滚烫得像鲜血，此时又冰冷得像冬日的雨滴。他站起身来，最后一滴眼泪落在墓碑下的草地里。悲恸像潮水退去，但他知道这座墓碑将在他的余生中扎根，直到被时间风化，上面的字迹模糊不清，而在那之前，吉尔伽美什会永远活在他们创造的世界里，独自在长满热带植物、有着度假小屋的海岸边等待。 <br/>　　迪尔姆德把项链摘下，将刻着吉尔伽美什名字的戒指穿在上面，两枚戒指在细链底端相碰，发出细微又清脆的叮当声。他把项链戴回脖子上，将它塞进衣领，感到它们冰凉地贴着胸口的皮肤。 <br/>　　他最后看了一眼那沉默伫立的墓碑，转身离开。 </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>